Talk:List of RCs
Araeph, are you still keeping this page up to date? I ask because I submitted a request for an aditional RC quite a while ago, and it hasn't been added. I don't know if you just didn't see it, or if you've stopped keeping this page up to date, or if my request was denied, and it would be nice to know if Agent Martin gets an RC. Anamia 14:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Second this. I have a request in for Kelok and Unger in 1729, and I have started writing as them being there, but if they didn't get that number I'd rather know now while there are fewer references to it to edit. Please.Miah 79 16:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, drat... I was confusing the page with the PPC Fic list and changed a couple of things. Um... why must everything be cross-posted with the LJ list, though? It seems to me that this is much the easier, more convenient way to keep up with it all, Araeph. ~Neshomeh 00:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I was wandering around looking for something to do, and I recalled that hS said he'd get round to shifting the list here at some point. Noting that it wasn't yet present, I took it on myself to create the page. Am now hoping nobody's annoyed about it. --Cassie 11:07, 30 May 2008 (CDT) I understand, but here's the thing: if we have the List of RCs in two places, that means they BOTH have to be updated each time someone requests a new RC. Who will do that? (Consistently, I mean?) It's one thing with something like the permission givers, who are elected every six months to a year. With this list, I've been receiving about two update requests a day for the past several days. And there's no "last update date" on this wiki list, so that people know how current (or not) it is. (If an update date is added, who will be in charge of changing it every time the wiki list is edited?) And what if someone decides to edit this list, but doesn't leave a comment on the LJ list? I'm not trying to rain on your parade...it's just that I'm wary of there eventually being two separate versions of the same list, resulting in much confusion. --Araeph * Well, could either delete this list here, or lock it so that only people with the correct permissions on the wiki can edit it, and change this list whenever the other one is changed. JulyFlame 13:27, 1 June 2008 (CDT) **I should qualify that when I said I was going to move the list, Araeph hadn't been around for a long time. hS 15:49, 1 June 2008 (CDT) Good idea, Julyflame. The article is now protected (muahahaha), and I'll keep it up to date along with the LJ one. - Araeph * Whoo. And there is a way to see when a page was last updated. Way at the bottom, or on the history tab. JulyFlame 14:59, 1 June 2008 (CDT) * Hmm, I see a problem with you having it locked: no one can add links to the list so that clicking on an agents name will take you to an article on that particular agent. It's also a way of seeing which agents are still active (or rather: whose authors are active on the wiki). Indemaat 07:05, 2 June 2008 (CDT) **You're right. No one can. The List of RCs is meant to be plain and simple, with nothing extraneous. If it were real, it'd be mimeographed on cheap copy paper...perhaps even written out on a typwriter. I know that this means people will have to move their cursors all the way over to the "search" box and copy-paste whatever agent names they want to look up, but since I am evil and heartless, it's a burden they'll just have to bear. --Araeph 22:36, 2 June 2008 (CDT) *** It's not so much the burden of going to the search box I'm bothered about. It's just that long lists like this beg to be clickable (it's the whole point of an interactive encyclopedia). I can imagine you don't want to add the links to it, so would it be possible to give a few other people editing privileges for this article so they can add the links to agents who have articles. I'd like to offer myself for that job, and go out on a limb and suggest that Cassie and perhaps a few others would to. Indemaat 02:36, 3 June 2008 (CDT) ***Be nice, Araeph. I agree with Indemaat -- if a reference list is on the Wiki, it should be cross-referenced. The lists of Department Heads and Flashpatches are. How about unlocking it and adding a note that only you're allowed to add new entries to the list, and a link to the LJ post? PPCers are generally good about obeying that sort of instruction, and you can always revert it if someone doesn't. ****The note's a good idea, hS. I have unblocked the article to all registered users. Indemaat, you have a point about this being a different format than a Livejournal. That had not occurred to me. I was thinking of it along the lines of Miss Cam's list of mini-Balrogs: it exists because someone has to know what's been claimed and what hasn't, but no one needs to have detailed information about the owners on that page, even if they were affiliated with OFUM. I was also worried that with it being open to anyone editing, that things would sneak in there that didn't belong and I would end up having to watch it all the time. HS's note should take care of that, and if you're willing to go through the joys of editing in agents profile links, be my guest. (Not that it's "my" list, anyway: people may not remember, but I stole it from Luthien. As you can see, I never was very nice.) --Araeph 18:16, 3 June 2008 (CDT) Sergio and Corolla of the Department of Floaters are in RC 1587, already official on the other list. Sergio Turbo 09:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Category -10 to 20 I think we should change this category to something like Miscellaneous and have the next category start from 1. Mostly because some entries (like the divided by zero one, i and maybe Sp'nüff(24)) can't be fit into the range of real numbers or don't fit into that category at all (like 6.022x10^23, which is a whole lot bigger than even 5000 and 5^7, which is a not so whole lot bigger than 5000). And how do you interpret F? Is it 15? Or is it not a number? Ellipsis Flood 15:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Contested RC numbers How shall we handle these? I just discovered that both Halley and the team of Nova Greene and Tatharien claim to be in RC #19. Both authors are retired, so it doesn't really matter, but I'm not sure how to list it on the page. (And I'm sure to find more as I go through more old LJs.) Maybe just say, "19-either Nova and Tatharien or Halley." Does anyone have a better idea for format? (Interesting that both the newer agents share two fandoms with Halley, considering where she was just before getting #19; coincidence is dead.) (Further interesting: According to Nova and Tath's pages, both agents disappeared into a long badfic before Halley returned from In-World. Which means the stories actually don't contradict each other. Assuming Tasari was planning to write more with Nova and Tath and didn't intentionally write them into a later-occupied RC . . . coincidence really is dead!) Doctorlit (talk) 05:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC)